Sakura's Secret
by 666Shukakugrl28
Summary: Sakura is new to Konoha Middle. She catches every boy's eye and has many talents. She also sees a guy that she hasn't seen in 4 years. She has one secret.


**A/N: Hi! This is my first fanfic! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing this! Constructive criticism is welcome!**

**Dedication: This fic is dedicated to StormDragon666. She supported me all through me being a writer and encouraged me to put it on here. Thank you Storm-chan!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It would be cool if I did though.**

* * *

Sakura's Secret

A little girl, no older than eight, was running through the busy streets in  
the main village of the Haruno Kingdom. Her short pink hair whipped wildly  
behind her and her emerald eyes twinkled with excitement.

Why was she running, you ask? She was running to meet her best friend at  
their special meeting spot, of course! She finally spots a pineapple-head in  
the distance and recognizes it instantly as the hairstyle of her best friend  
in the whole wide world, Shikamaru Nara.

She quickly picks up her pace and arrived at the spot shortly. Shikamaru's  
eyes turned from the lazy sky to the new arrival. He was greeted with the  
sight of Sakura bending over with her hands on her knees, hair falling over  
her face, and panting with exhaustion.

He says, "You're late, Saku." She straightens up and grins sheepishly. She  
says, "Sorry, Shika. My parents wanted to talk to me at the castle about some  
stuff." Shika's smile that he only wears for Sakura quickly turns into a  
frown when he remembered why he asked Sakura to meet him at their special spot.  
Sakura notices this and gives him a concerned look and asks, "What's wrong,  
Shika?" Despite being so young, he knows that this will hurt her as much as it  
does him, but he knows that she deserves to know. Shika takes a deep breath  
and tells her something that she never expected, and will break her heart.

"I'm moving to Konoha tomorrow, Sak. My dad's company has a new  
headquarters there and he needs to be there to oversee things. I don't want to  
go, but you know he can't leave me here. The worst part of it's that I don't  
think I'll be coming back."

He suddenly hears sniffing and even though her hair is in her face once  
more from bending her head down, he knows it's her. He can see her crystal  
tears running down her pale cheeks and quickly embraces her and rubs her back  
in a soothing manner. She starts to hiccup, but that eventually dies down as  
well.

He lets go of her and puts his index finger under her chin and lifts it up.  
As he lifts her chin up, her hair falls back from her face and settles at her  
back and he can see her face completely. Her eyes have a sad gleam in them and  
her cheeks have a red tint in them from crying. Shikamaru invites her to spend  
the day together, and they do so, because who knows when they would see each  
other again. They have a gut feeling, though, the kind that best friends  
always have, that they will meet again.

Sakura, out of the blue, asks, "Shika never forget me, promise?" She holds  
out her pinky and he quickly interlocks his pinky with hers, "Promise." They  
smile at each other and their hearts feel a little bit lighter.

* * *

-Next Day-

The loading van is here and he is just getting ready to get in his car when  
all of the sudden he hears his name being called. He whips his head around and  
gets tackled in a big hug, so forceful that she knocks him to the ground. She  
grins at him and says, "I told you I would make it!"

He grins back at her and returns the embrace. He hears his mom calling the  
both of them, and she tells Sakura that they can share phone numbers and they  
will come and visit during their vacations. Sakura jumps around like a mad  
person cheering, when she hears the good news. Shika gives Sakura one last hug  
and gets in his parents' car. He sticks his brunette head out the window, and  
they both wave to each other, until they can't see each other any more.

* * *

**A/N: I plan on updating every other day, but if I can't, then I am sorry. My mom just got out of the hospital and I need to take care of her. **


End file.
